


Cable Knit Sweater

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana's skin is one of Leon's favourite things about her, especially when its carefully hidden under one of his favourite sweaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cable Knit Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/gifts).



Sometimes he really doesn’t know how he ended up with someone like her, but he’s certainly not complaining.   
  
She is gorgeous, and there are moments when he can’t look away from her, her skin so pale and smooth, long lashes and hair he loved to stroke and bury his fingers in as he suckled at her neck, marking her up.   
  
That morning was no different, as he stumbled into the kitchen, his curly hair a mess and his stomach growling only to find her already there, and suddenly he wasn’t quite as hungry for  _food_  as he had been, and was more hungry for her.   
  
Legs that went on for miles, and when she stretched to reach the dishes the cable knit sweater she’d clearly borrowed from his wardrobe rose and his whole body tensed, and breathing shuttered when he saw she was not wearing any panties.   
  
“Morgana,” her name left his lips in a low groan.  
  
Morgana turned and smiled brightly at him, dimples appearing and eyes crinkling. She was happy to see him, as she always was and he was filled with even more desire. “Good morning, Leon,” she greeted, spatula in one hand.  
  
Leon walked up to her and took the spatula, having the presence of mind to turn off the stove top so they wouldn’t burn down the house before he lifted her onto their small breakfast table.  
  
“Good morning indeed,” Leon responded, kissing her on the lips gently at first, then a little deeper as she moaned and melted into his touch.   
  
“Leon,” she gasped his name, tilting her head back when his lips ghosted along the overly sensitive skin of her neck and his hands pushed her legs further apart.  
  
“You know what this does to me,” he muttered, sitting down in the chair with a thud he pulled her toward the edge of the table, pushing the chair back a bit.   
  
“Oh god,” Morgana whined in the back of her throat. “No elbows on the table,” she teased, pushing the sweater up just before he positioned himself properly. Her voice gave way to a low moan as his tongue slid along her wetness, nails scraping along the wood of the table as she tried to keep herself upright.  
  
Leon loved this, loved the taste of her, the sound of her moans ringing in his ears. Her hips rocked, and he moved into her, his tongue lapping at her.   
  
Morgana gripped his curls, tugging even as she gasped for air and finally, looped one leg over his shoulders, her heel digging into his back. It was mere minutes, his stubble scratching at her thighs and her moans ringing off the cabinets before she came. Her muscles shuddered, and she looped her legs around him quickly when he stood.

  
Leon shared her taste, his tongue sliding along hers and his hand sliding up under the sweater to cup her breast, even as she freed him from his pajama pants and tugged on his hips until he was finally inside of her.   
  
It was maddening, being with her like this, their breaths falling raggedly between them as her pale skin flushed pink.    
  
The table makes creaking sounds as he moved faster, and Morgana’s laugh burst out of her, chased quickly by a moan. “Better go fast, table’s gonna break,” she breathed, clawing at his shoulders when he moved faster.    
  
“Morgana, Morgana, Morgana,” Leon chanted her name as he crept closer and closer to the edge.    
  
“Yes, Leon,” Morgana gasped before her world splintered apart around her, and his groan and release followed.    
  
Leon slumped a bit against her, chuckling in pure happiness.   
  
“Gets you every time,” Morgana stripped his sweater off, dropping it on the table.    
  
Leon gathered her close and lifted her, “Now we both need a shower.” He dropped a kiss on her lips, sighing into them.   
  
The End.


End file.
